


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！02

“小刚，你没事吧，我们要去上课了”

高桥和另一位舍友都要走了，堂本刚还是闷在被窝里不出来。

 

“没事，你们去吧……”

声音也闷闷的。

直到听到锁门声，他才把手里攥紧的被子角松了一下，尝试着深呼吸。

 

 

刚才发生了什么？

冲动是魔鬼，冲动真的是魔鬼啊妈妈！！！

怎么回事就表白了？

怎么回事怎么回事？

想什么嘴巴不受控制了？

脑子抽了吧！堂本刚！

堂本光一哪知道你是谁啊，人家堂堂一个大学老师，什么世面没见过？最多把你当小孩看，连回复都不用给的好吗。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你对自己的单恋对象表白，说完就跑。不是有病是什么？要死了要死了，活不下去了！！！！

啊——光一老师，学生无能，大概我们的缘分就到此为止了。

 

 

他掀开被子，想喘口气。起身的瞬间，余光里看到了自己的发小正坐在床边的靠背椅上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，死死的盯着自己。

“我——去……吓死我了！！你怎么没走？！”

看到堂本刚要起来，高桥急步走到床前，把人扶起来，然后拉过他的手，充满愧疚的说：

“小刚，我……都知道了，我找你替课，对不起你，也对不起自己。刚才一下课我们班长就联系我了，说你上课没回答出来问题，老师留了你。我本来以为堂本光一那个家伙是个好老师的，结果你回来就成这样了……我……太对不起你了……他是不是为难你了，我去跟他说是我的错！”

 

 

“……”

这是堂本刚没见过的高桥，这个一米九八的壮汉，又傻又温柔。

他不知道怎么去安慰高桥，其实都是他自己作的，和堂本光一没关系。

可真相一时说不出口，只好拍了拍对方的肩膀以示宽慰。

 

 

“没事儿，我没事儿，没有说到替课的事。今天的笔记在我包里，你自己拿去看吧。”

“小刚，你告诉我他说你什么了，他要是欺负你，我绝对找他算账！挂我就挂我，不能让你受委屈！”

高桥的眼睛瞪得像铜铃。如果堂本刚可以知道，他一定会联想到正义的黑猫警长。

 

 

这个发小自打小就护他。

高桥是七夕出生的，他的妈妈没有提前测性别，一直说自己的这个孩子，将来要给堂本刚当媳妇。结果出生后是个男孩，只能做发小了。

高桥身体发育快，长得又高又壮，高中毕业已经一米九八定型了，看起来就不好招惹。但其实就是只大型犬，人也率真可爱。

想当年自己高中的时候，长得白白净净，又是读的男校，时不时就会有人来骚扰。上下学途中全靠和他走一起，才避开了那些流氓小混混。

现在也一样。看到刚的心情不好，还是因为替他上课被老师说，心里自然难受极了。

 

 

“兄弟啊…我真的没事，他没说什么，哎呀……反正就…………诶你别问了，我也不知道怎么说，你只要知道我没啥事儿就行了。你不是还要约会吗？赶紧的吧，我稍微睡一会就好了。下午还有课呢，我没事儿。”

他拍了拍握紧自己双手的高桥的大手，仿佛病床上的老母亲在叮嘱自己即将远行的儿子那般慈爱和无奈。

自己目前还是没有做好告诉发小的准备的。

 

“真的吗，真的不需要我替你出气吗？虽然光一老师看起来是个练家子，但就我这体型，虐他没问题！”

说完还自信的抖了抖胸肌。

“嗨……真的…你别再说打老师的事了好不好，我是真的没事～”

堂本刚哭笑不得，刚才还在为堂本光一而烦恼，这会心里已经没有为之而烦恼的空间了。他现在只想解决这个四肢发达，头脑简单的发小。

 

 

“那我就…去约会了？”

“还问你个大头鬼啊”翻了一个白眼给对方，“唉…对了，记得替我跟爱酱说个抱歉……”

“没事儿，她也担心你呢。那我先走了，想要什么好吃好喝的告诉我，回来的时候给你带。”

“行了你赶紧去吧，再见——”

送走了高桥，堂本刚已经迷茫了，在床上翻来滚去，刚才自己为什么事发愁来着？

 

这边的会议室里，也有一个人心绪不宁。

堂本光一和长濑智也坐在会议室的最后一排偷懒，他已经在手边的本子上画了好几排小圈圈了——无聊的标志。

 

“扣酱，你怎么了？你们院长在讲话呢。”

长濑老师不动声色的把头靠过来，和堂本光一说悄悄话。

“没事儿，她昨天下午都给我们说过了，不听也行……”

还听什么领导讲话啊，他脑子里这会儿除了堂本刚的那句“因为我喜欢你”，什么也没有。自己怎么就中了一个小毛孩的魔？

“哎，我好像听体院那边说，要给咱们也弄个什么记步的app，一天走够两万步之类的——”

“嗯……”

“扣酱？扣酱？”

“嗯……啊？”

 

 

“咳咳——”

本来还想问堂本光一今天怎么魂不守舍，前边女老师就传来了示意的咳嗽声，顺便还给了个眼神，告诉他们领导看着呢。他只好暂时放弃。

 

终于熬到会议结束，长濑便迫不及待地开口：

“看你这样子，刚才在教室就是被学生吼了吧？”

“啊？没有啊……”

到底是怎么样的天才才会有这样的脑洞……

“你太异常了，今天，简直不像你——”

 

 

“光一——”

长濑的声音被一个婉转的女声打断，正是那位女院长。她比光一大了八九岁，离异目前单身。她对光一有好感，这件事几乎众所周知。

不过同样在老师集体中众所周知的，还有堂本光一的取向。

可照这位女院长目前的行为看起来，她好像并不在意。

也不知道哪里来的自信。

 

 

“刚才交给你的任务清楚了吗？”

她突然靠近，光一便不着痕迹的向后退——次数太多，已经形成反射了。

女院长故意眨着眼睛，装可爱的看着自己。

嗯……眼睛没有刚才那个男孩子大，假睫毛……当然没那个男孩子卷翘的睫毛好看了，今天的香水也太刺鼻了，刚那个男孩子味道倒是很好闻。

咦？堂本光一你在想什么？

 

 

然而他的迟钝反应，在女院长看来，也不过是日常的开会走神罢了。她把手里的资料递给光一，笑着和他道别。路过的时候，再次撩起头发，说了再见。

 

风骚。

长濑智也翻着白眼想到。

 

 

回办公室的路上，长濑一直在模仿，惹的堂本光一笑得直不起腰。

“哈哈哈哈～～我就知道光一肯定走神了～毕竟是星期一呢～”

“这次的比赛交给你我才放心呢～”

“加油哦～”

长濑智也的模仿可真的是……生动传神，骚气无敌。

 

 

“呕——这个老女人怎么没有一点自觉，她以为自己是院长就可以对你这样那样了吗？

“真的，扣酱，那个女人除了没对你动手动脚……她也就差对你动手动脚了吧！”

 

光一无奈的摇头笑笑，这位院长老师真的很让自己困扰了。

一开始以为对方是对谁都很好的大姐姐，结果后来发现，其实人家只给自己开小灶。

比如，这个比赛堂本老师带一下吧。这篇论文堂本老师负责吧。这个学生堂本老师带一下吧。

自己确实多了很多经验，但是也收到了别人异样的眼光。第一次听到“堂本老师和院长有一腿”的谣言的时候，自己惊得一口水都从嘴巴里漏了出来。被长濑智也嘲笑，像突然在一个瞬间就变得生活不能自理的老爷爷。

于是他便开始对院长的“好意”能推则推，不过还是改变不了对方的殷勤。

真的不知道院长是哪里来的自信。

 

 

“放心，我都有躲开。”

“但是她不躲啊，你看她刚才，你不躲就扒你身上了…”

“现在大家都在帮我啊，都在帮我挡她。”

“你直接找个男朋友得了，反正你和她说她也不信你是。”

“那我不能就为了找个男朋友给她看而找啊…”

“哎呀，反正…我就是见不得她巴结你。”

“人家是院长，要说起来怎么看都是我在巴结她…”

“所以这就是变相的职场骚扰啊——”

“好了好了，我知道，你放心，可以应对。幸好我没和你一个办公室，不然我看你能直接去打人了。”

“我巴不得去打她呢…”

长濑撸了撸袖子。

“走吧，等会吃饭去，开个会我都饿了，今天中午光一陪我去吃咖喱吧！”

 

笑着答应了好友的邀请，堂本光一看了看手里的资料，是一个建模设计大赛，参赛要求里写着艺术类学生也可参加。

他隐隐约约感觉到了些什么，可是又不清楚，就随他去吧。

 

 

高桥这边也有新发展——

藏不住脸上失落的人跑去约会，女朋友关心的问到：“你怎么了？不是说小刚有什么事吗？”

“爱酱，我觉得小刚有事瞒着我。”

一脸严肃。

“怎么？他也谈恋爱了吗？”

“哈？”

咦？？？

竟然觉得有点道理是怎么回事？？？

“你不是也瞒着他呢嘛，咱俩的事。唉，别看体型差这么大，好歹是发小，你俩其实都差不多……”

女孩子咬着喝奶茶的吸管，随意的说出了真相，留下男友的灵魂在风中凌乱。

谈恋爱？小刚？诶对了，他因为什么这么难过来着？

 

 

 

总之这几天还挺有感觉写东西的 

也不知道好不好 

希望大家海涵

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
